The Longest Day
by IB3303
Summary: The Lost Skywing. The Animus Hybrid. A New Prophecy. Old and New Friends. All of this and more as a hybrid navigates her first year at Jade Mountain Academy.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to a WoF fanfic. There will be laughs. There will be tears. But most of all, there will be my horrible writing and general uncreativity. Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire, though I wish I did.**

Prologue

It has been 20 years since the return of Darkstalker, but before that and even before the dragonets were born, on the day before the brightest night, a dragonet with firescales put her talons on an egg in the throne room. A sharp burning smell arose and Queen Scarlet surveyed the scene with sharp, shrewd, yet triumphant eyes. "There were supposed to be eight," she hissed to one of the guards. "Don't worry your majesty, we will find it, it was a runty one anyway," the guard said as he and two others took to the skies, searching for the missing egg.

Meanwhile, Jerboa materialized in her oasis in the Sand Kingdom, clutching the little egg. A NightWing emerged from the house, a one year old dragonet. He ran toward Jerboa and hugged her leg, delighted to see her. "Hi Mommy," he said, "What's that?" Jerboa lifted him off of her leg while keeping a firm grip on the egg in her left talon. "She is an egg, Mooncrater, and she will hatch in a few days. Then, you and her will become close, best friends, hopefully," Jerboa said to him. The little Skywing moved in her egg, not knowing that she would hatch soon.

"Come on, Goldenrod," Mooncrater shouted, "Keep up, -wha?" A gold-orange dragon shot past him, landing in the circle a good five seconds ahead of him. "What was that?" Goldenrod teased, "I was going so fast that I couldn't catch what you said." Mooncrater rolled his eyes and gave her a friendly nudge as Jerboa watched the pair of six year olds play from her hut. "Guys, come in, I have dinner!" She said. The two looked up and climbed over each other to get to the little house in the oasis. They were best friends, but not in a brother/sister way. They knew that they were adopted and each had a very special backstory.

Goldenrod was the only Skywing dragonet born on the brightest night that had survived. Mooncrater on the other talon, had been the son of Stonemover and Midnight, possibly carrying the animus gene. After Midnight died in battle, Stonemover, knowing that he would not be a good single father and worrying that Queen Battlewinner would try and utilize the animus gene, sought out Jerboa, hoping that she would take care of them.

Four years later, after the war of SandWing Succession, Mooncrater and Goldenrod were living with the Nightwings. "Hurry up, Mooncrater, she's hatching!" Both dragons, along with Sunny, Mooncrater's half sister, flew quickly through the forest to the little waterfall clearing they had selected. "What, huff, do you mean, huff, she?" Mooncrater gasped. "It's a she, I can feel it!" They entered the clearing and saw the egg with five glowing star-shaped cracks. It was an odd mixture of silver with red spirals. Knowing how eggs hatched, Goldenrod went up to it and pressed both talons on it gently. The egg shattered and in her talons was a beautiful dragonet.

She was mostly black with shades of red on her arms and spikes. She had enormous wings that slowly faded from black to red as they went farther down and had occasional red scales on the black part and black scales on the red part. She had slight undertones of purple and purple eyes with flecks of gold. The one strange part about her was that she had a crimson scale on either side of her eye, like a ruby teardrop. "Awrk," she said and nestled closer to Goldenrod. "She's perfect," Mooncrater said. Sunny looked over their shoulder and started when she saw the teardrop scales. "I've seen those on Nightwings before. They are usually silver, but symbolize mindreading," she said. "What should we call her?" Mooncrater asked. They tried a bunch of names, but none sounded right. "Stardust? Moonloft? Crimsonstar?" Goldenrod finally had the perfect name in her mind. "How about...Duskblaze?" Both looked at their daughter, happy with that choice, and as Duskblaze slept, she had no idea what she, the dragonet born on the end of the longest day, would do.


	2. Authors Note

**Hi everyone, so I just wanted to let you know that since I am not too far on this story, I am going to switch it to Wattpad. It's easier for me to write on that but please continue reading there. Sorry for the inconvenience and good luck.**


End file.
